Goddammit, I'm In Love With My Stepbrother's Boyfriend
by Leaper
Summary: AU: After six years in London, Dave Karofsky returns to the U.S. to join his stepbrother Adam in New York. Then he meets his stepbrother's boyfriend, and things get... complicated. Toss in an additional monkey wrench named Blaine Anderson, and Dave will feel his life threaten to come crashing down all around him.


**Okay, given that I have four WIPs right now (five, if you count Snapshots — in case you're wondering, one is on another site exclusively), I really really ****_really_**** should NOT be starting this, especially since, as I say in my profile, I am the kind of writer for whom it would take coma or death to stop me from actually finishing my fanfics. Thus, I dithered over posting this thing at all, knowing that if I did, I'd be committing myself. But goddammit, the idea just sprang fully formed in my skull and would not let go.**

******One inspiration among many f**or this 'fic was the fact that, to my mind, Kurt's never had many moments where a _serious_ choice between multiple possible partners presented itself; he's always had his connections "one at a time," as it were. I wondered what would happen if he was _seriously _and reasonably courted by multiple parties. Then I wondered how I could make it angstier for everyone in the meantime. :/  


**So here it is, but do NOT expect updates with anything approaching regularity for the foreseeable future. Seriously, don't. Especially if this isn't any good. :P**

Dave Karofsky supposed that he should've felt silly, gawping out the window of the plane at the skyline of New York City like some fucking tourist. But dammit, he was home.

London was great and all, and he'd made friends and had experiences there he wouldn't have traded for the world, but he was born an American, and thus had a completely unreasonable pride in, and attachment to, his homeland. Plus, being back was sort of an adventure, especially stepping right into the hustle and bustle of New York. Luckily, he wouldn't have to face it alone.

There was the other reason he was eager to get the rest of his life started: reuniting with his stepbrother. If anyone had told Dave as a kid he'd come to love the guy as much as his brother by blood, he probably would've gotten a hernia laughing. But life is nothing if not unpredictable — and goddamn if his new family— hell, all his years in England — weren't the best thing that ever happened to him.

His heart jumped as the wheels hit the tarmac — not out of nervousness at the jolt, but at the anticipation. As he'd expected, getting through the customs line was a nightmare of lines and waiting. Only his stepbrother's text, which bore a time stamp of about five minutes after the plane touched down, kept his sanity intact.

Finally, the way-too-cheerful customs agent handed back his passport and gave him a chirpy, "Welcome back to America!" Dave smiled, nodded thanks, and hurried through the gates.

JFK was a chaotic convention of criss-crossing travelers, all headed for their own little adventure. Dave actually pitied those who strode through with bored expressions, even more so than the ones who were running madly. Travel was something meant to be savored, enjoyed, cherished... Another lesson he had London to thank for.

Finally, a tall, lanky figure seemed to burst through the crowd, bearing a hand lettered sign festooned with white stars over a field of red and blue stripes, which read "Welcome home, David!"

"Adam!" Dave shouted, waving both arms before he could stop himself.

Adam Crawford took only three and a half large steps before wrapping his stepbrother up in a tight bear hug. Both young men laughed as Adam attempted to sweep Dave up off his feet, and failed miserably. In vengeance, Dave tried the same with Adam, and succeeded quite easily, twirling around with his stepbrother in his arms.

"Damn!" Adam laughed, slapping Dave's back with the sign. "You've been working out, little brother! Must be all that manly hockey you play, eh?"

"You've always been a lightweight," Dave teased. "It's great to see you again, Adam." The quiet sincerity of the words seemed to shatter the smiles off both their faces, although not in a bad way.

"It's great to see you too, David. But it's not like we haven't talked on Skype practically constantly since I left."

"It's not the same, though."

"That it isn't." Adam watched as Dave slung his duffel bag back onto his shoulder. "Do you have a lot of luggage?"

"Nah. Dad said to travel light, and that he'd send anything I needed once I got settled in." The two began making their way towards baggage claim.

"How are Mum and Paul?"

"Disgustingly in love, same as always," Dave replied with a wry grin. "Speaking of love, where's this boyfriend you've been raving about for weeks?"

"Waiting for us at baggage claim. We took the subway in — easier on everyone that way."

"Can't wait to meet him. Although if he knew just how much you've been hyping him up to me, he'd probably smack you. There's no way he could live up to the image you've built up in my head."

"Ah, but he can. Wait until you meet him; you'll see."

Dave shrugged, eyes twinkling. "Well, at least he's cute. That last photo you sent me was pretty fucking adorable."

"Oh, I know, wasn't it?" Adam beamed. "He's dying to meet you too. Truth be told..." He dropped his voice to a harsh whisper. "I've been 'hyping' you a bit to him too."

"Jesus Christ, Adam, thanks for the pressure. Now I have to be all nice to him and shit. At least tell me I can still share all the embarrassing childhood stories your mom's told me."

"Feel free. Having you here makes it all worth it." Adam tussled Dave's hair, much like old times, but the gesture held none of the lighthearted teasing that it did all those years ago. Dave only had to look at Adam's set face to know that. "You can't imagine what it means to me to have family around again," he said softly.

"Hey, same here." They rode the escalator down in silence, letting the eager chatter around them fill in the gaps. As they reached the bottom, a lithe young man with brown hair came into view, patiently waiting near a TSA sign, hands in his coat pockets. Dave recognized him from the photos, and by God, Adam was right already; the guy _was_ even cuter in person. Even from the long but rapidly closing distance between them, Dave thought he could already make out the intense blue-green of his eyes, the slight redness of his lips, his smooth creamy skin...

Dave shook his head. Obviously, he was remembering all this from the photos Adam sent, but he hadn't expected them to make _this_ much of an impression on him. _Guess I'm harder up than I thought_, he thought ruefully. _Well, snap out of it — the last thing you need to do is go all creeper on your stepbrother's boyfriend._

By now, Adam and the boyfriend had noticed each other; the former bounded down the last couple of disappearing escalator steps, nearly knocking foreheads as Adam muttered something inaudible in his ear. Dave couldn't help but smile; it'd been a long time — God, was it actually three years already since Craig? — since he'd seen Adam so hopeful, so happy in a potential relationship. "I'm taking it slow," Adam had said just three weeks previous over Skype. "I've learned my lesson. But, David... I think he could be the one. I'll tell you, though, even if he isn't... I'm going to have a lot of fun finding out."

The two turned simultaneously as Dave stepped off the escalator; Adam eagerly led his boyfriend forward with an affectionate arm over his shoulder. "Kurt," he said, practically breathless with anticipation, "I'd like you to meet my stepbrother and new NYU hockey star David Karofsky. David, this is Kurt Hummel."

"It's great to finally meet you," Kurt said with a sincere smile as he offered a hand.

With all the other emotions running through Dave's head, the rapid pulse of his heart went unnoticed. That was a shame — it would've at least been some kind of warning. "Same here," he replied, taking the proffered hand and shaking firmly. "Adam's talked my ear off about you."

"Oh?" As Dave anticipated, Kurt took an arch, though mostly teasing, glance at Adam. "Good things, I hope?"

"Listening to him, you'd think you were Jesus reborn, giving out free chocolate cake."

Kurt laughed. "I'm not quite all that, but close."

"If you want my opinion, anyone who can make Adam smile like he has these past couple of months must have something special going for him."

"Well!" Kurt looked back and forth between the two, as if unsure which of them he should be more pleased by. He finally settled on nodding towards Dave with a smile while rubbing Adam's tricep. "It seems that charm runs in the family."

Both Dave and Adam laughed at that. "Oh, he talks about himself all the time as if he's some sort of caveman, but don't listen to him," the latter said. "He's perfectly capable of sweeping a man off his feet. Literally and otherwise." With that, he clapped both Dave and Kurt on the back, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "Come on, now. David has a life to start, and he shouldn't waste a moment of it!"

"Hear hear!" Kurt chirped.

"Hell, yeah!" Dave chimed in. He was more eager than anyone to get his new life in the Big Apple started.

If he'd known then what he'd have to face over the next months in living that life, he would've turned right around and taken the next flight back to London.


End file.
